


Bonding

by WhisperOfWarmth



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dating, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Friendship/Love, I Ship It, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Relationship Advice, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: Kylo Ren has been emotionally suffering for months, after his separation from the one girl who seemed to understand him better than anyone in the galaxy. Yet he's more or less given up on the idea of contacting Rey, or interfering in her life, on the notion that she wouldn't want to see or speak to him, anyway.But there are a slew of people, living and otherwise, that would greatly disagree with this sentiment -- and who will go to great lengths to push the two parties together.Can Kylo overcome all the outside influences, as well as the hindrance of his own severely disabled social and romantic skills, to make something happen?





	Bonding

Kylo Ren opened his eyes, and groaned. Floating two inches above his face, in a smoky, see-through blue, and making faces at him, was his uncle, Luke Skywalker.

Or, rather, Luke’s Force-ghost.

The first few times this had happened, Kylo had been terrified out of his mind, thinking that he had surely gone crazy. By now, however, this scene was an annoyance more than anything else.

Kylo sat up, and the vision quickly moved back.

“Skywalker,” Kylo muttered, pulling on a robe over his bare chest. “What a surprise, you dropping in like this.”

_Good morning, Ben! How’d you sleep last night?_

“Horrible. I kept having dreams of an ugly, mentally-unhinged spirit harassing me. Imagine my horror to wake up and find that my nightmares have become a reality.”

Luke laughed, and Kylo had to resist the urge to clap his hands to his ears. In life, Luke’s laugh had been rich and deep. As a ghost, it had a loud, shrill, ringing quality to it, that Kylo didn’t like.

_Come on, Ben. Who else am I going to talk to? Living, anyway?_

“How about your sister?”, Kylo suggested, somewhat angrily. “She’s the one who loves and misses you, here, NOT me.”

_I tried that but the last time I showed up she was trying to sleep and she told me to leave her alone or she would call our dad._

“Well, that’s what you deserve. You would think you’d learned a lesson by now, about harassing people while they sleep. Did you have a lightsaber when you woke up mom? Were you planning on killing her, too?”

Luke threw up his hands in exasperation. _For Maker’s sake, Ben! I’ve explained to you a hundred thousand times by now: I did NOT go in there to kill you. I needed to borrow some paper, and it was dark, so I turned on my lightsaber to see. That’s it. You didn’t have to overreact the way you did!_

**If anything, he severely under-reacted. If I had woken up to find you standing over ME with a lightsaber, kid, I would have blasted you with enough holes to turn you into a strainer.**

Kylo sighed again. A few months ago, around the same time Luke started to ‘visit’, Kylo had started to hear a voice in the back of his head. It was gruff, and overbearing, and often said extremely crude things. He couldn’t see the owner of the voice, but he knew exactly who it belonged to.

His father.

_See, that must be a Solo thing_ , Luke answered Han, somewhat defensively. _Skywalkers are much more calm, and make more level-headed decisions, than that._

**Really? _Really?_ Have you been smoking death-sticks in the afterlife? Because your Skywalker clan is the SOLO cause for the galaxy’s misery for the past 60+ years! First because of your looney father, and now, your nephew!**

_My father was NOT looney! He was a powerful man who made a few bad decisions. Just like Ben. But there’s still time for Ben to turn around, before it’s too late._

**Finally, something we agree on. That’s why I’m here, actually. Son, I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided that you need to try and do the brain-thing with Rey. To talk to her.**

“But dad - -“

_He doesn’t need that kind of distraction! I meant, he needs to take a spiritual retreat somewhere. Maybe read some of the old Jedi texts again. How is Rey going to help him?_

Even without seeing Han, Kylo could feel that his father had rolled his eyes.

**It’s that quiet, boring, lonely, CELIBATE crap that has him the way he is, in the first place. If Leia had let me teach him how to be a smuggler like me, instead of sending him off to YOU, I KNOW things would have turned out differently. At the very least, he would have had sex by now! I mean, for Force’ sake, he’s 30 years old, and he’s never even - -**

“Dad!!”

Luke sighed. _You know what? This seems like a father-son moment, going on here. I’ll just leave you for now, Ben. Han, talk to you later.;_ and with that, he was gone.

**Okay, son, now that that pest is gone - -“**

“I need you to go away, too, dad. Please. Please. This is pushing me over the edge. I feel like I’m gonna lose it.”

Hux walked into the room, ready to give Kylo his morning report. But Kylo was so focused on Han’s voice that he didn’t even see Hux.

“Supreme Leader?”, Hux asked cautiously, setting down the papers and approaching him, slowly. Kylo was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, his fists clenched, his head turned towards the ceiling. “Are you quite alright? Are you ill?”

**The redhead is trying to get your attention.**

“He can wait. Right now I need YOU to give me YOUR attention, and listen good. Okay? This needs to stop.”

Hux stepped back, confused, thinking that Kylo was talking to him. “You don’t want morning reports anymore?”

**I can’t fully leave you alone, son. But I CAN promise to back off significantly, if YOU’LL promise me one thing.**

“Always with the promises! ‘I promise I’ll be there for your first lightsaber exhibition, Ben!’ ‘I promise we’ll get you that dog you’ve been asking for, Ben!’ Promises are cheap, you son of a bitch; and so, apparently, were your affections for me.”

“I don’t have affections for you!”, Hux shouted, by now totally lost. “I had that ONE dream, ONE time! And I had had a lot to drink that night, and before that you had had that entire conversation with me, while shirtless, in your gym, and - -“

**I was a horrible dad to you, son. I admit that. But this is me trying to make some of that up to you. Please, talk to Rey. She’s a lovely girl and I think she can turn your life around, if you let her. Just reach out and talk to her, just once. See where it goes. You do that, and I promise I’ll drop in less, okay?**

Kylo sighed. “Fine. Okay, I’ll do it. I loved you, you know, old man. I still do.”

“Supreme Leader, the feeling is NOT mutual. And I’m not an old man; I’m only 5 years older than you!”

**Love you too, kid. Always have. Good luck.**

The presence faded out and Kylo opened his eyes, focusing back on the real world.

He stepped up to Hux, and gave him a big hug, almost knocking the slim General off of his feet. Hux was startled, but was afraid to make any sudden movements while Ren was still exhibiting this bizarre behavior.

He patted him hard on the back before letting him go.

“Hux, I have something important I have to do today. I’ll send out for food, but unless it’s an emergency, I don’t want anyone disturbing me. Can you handle things on your own?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good. If you can, after this week is over, plan a little vacation or something for yourself. You deserve it. Now, give me my report.”

. . . . .

“Maker! What are you DOING?!”, she shrieked at him, her hands moving to cover herself.

His own hands shot up to his eyes, shielding them.

“I’m sorry! Oh god, I didn’t know - - I didn’t think you would be - -“

“Please, please tell me you didn’t see my - - or my - -“

He shook his head, his hands still over his eyes. “I covered them right away. I promise.”

That WAS true, but he left out that he HAD seen quite a bit of Rey, in that brief flash. Holy astral fields, she was gorgeous.

After over-thinking and hyperventilating about it nearly all day, Kylo had finally attempted to contact Rey. It was difficult; he had to sit and focus with all of his concentration, to even get the slightest inkling of her energy. When he felt it, he concentrated harder, pulling himself closer and closer to her. At first he couldn’t see her body; he could only hear her. She had been singing, and he had smiled at that, thinking that her singing must mean she was in a decent mood, and perhaps wouldn’t be opposed to speaking to him.

Then, bit by bit, he noticed other things. A damp heat. Moisture beading his face. The smell of soap and scented oils.

And then the whole picture came in:

Her back was to him.

She was singing.

And standing, nude, in the shower.

Kylo had gasped quite loudly, and she had jumped, whirling around.

“I can’t believe you! That you would think it appropriate to show up when I’m naked!”

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Kylo peeked between his fingers and, seeing she was now covered, opened his eyes to face her.

Maker.

Wet, with stringy hair, no makeup, and just a towel for a dress, she was . . .

“You’re so beautiful you make my chest hurt.”

Although she was still scowling at him, he could see the faintest bit of pink tinge her cheeks.

“Very sweet. Now what do you WANT?”

“We haven’t spoken in a great many months. I, well, that is . . . I’ve missed you.”

“And what do you expect me to say to that, Ben?”

She stalked out of the refresher and began walking down a long hallway. Kylo followed her, finding it hard to keep pace with her quick footsteps.

“You COULD say that you’ve missed me, too.”

“But I haven’t.”

“You haven’t what?”

Rey looked up. In front of her was her friend, Poe Dameron. She looked quickly to her left, trying to think up an explanation as to why the Supreme Leader of the First Order was on there base, but then she remembered: Poe, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn’t be able to see Ben.

“Oh, hello, Poe,” she said politely. “How are you today?”

“I’m doing well, pretty lady. And yourself?”

“‘Pretty lady’? Is that that sarlacc-face, Poe?”, Kylo asked, somewhat jealously. “What makes him think its appropriate to stand that close to a girl who’s only wearing a damn towel?!”

“What makes a man think it’s appropriate to pop in on a woman while she’s naked and showering?”

“Excuse me?”, Poe asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Rey said quickly, blushing again. “Er, I have to go. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“That’s right, bye, bye, Poe,” Kylo said, making an obscene gesture at him. “Go get your own woman, you son of a bantha.”

“You could work on being less rude.”

“I’m sorry; was I rude in some way? I didn’t mean to be,” Poe apologized, still looking confused.

“No! I was talking to - - to myself.”

Kylo concentrated, and a piece of loose paneling flew off of the wall and smacked Poe in the back of the head.

“Ouch!”, he exclaimed, his head going to the spot. “What in the world - -“

As he spoke, the tiles in the floor beneath him lifted up, and spilled him to the floor. Kylo laughed himself hoarse while Rey helped the bewildered pilot off the ground.

“I’ll be sure to tell General Organa that this hallway is in need of repair,” she said, before quickly fleeing to her room.

Once there, she told Kylo to face the wall while she got dressed.

“You don’t have to get dressed for my benefit, Rey. If you’re more comfortable naked . . .”

“Just turn around!”

He obediently faced the wall, his eyes taking in the many sketches there.

“Did you draw all of these yourself?”, he asked, his eyes carefully roaming the large selection.

“Yes.”

“They’re really good. I didn’t know you could draw.”

“I bet that what you don’t know could fill a book. Probably several.”

Kylo chuckled. “You’re very rude, dear. Adorable, but cruel.”

Rey sighed. “You can turn around now.”

Kylo turned. She was wearing a light pink wrap-dress, with gold accents. She was sitting on her bed, pulling a comb through her still-damp hair.

A knock came on her door, and she jumped up to answer it. It was Kylo’s mother, her face a painting of care and concern.

“Are you alright, dear? I ran into Poe and he told me you were acting very - - “

She stopped, her eyes widening as she honed in on her son, on the other side of the room.

“Ben?”

Kylo sat very still, in surprised disbelief.

HOW could SHE see him?

“You’re not supposed to be able to see me, too,” Kylo muttered. “I’m trying to hold a private conversation with Rey, not the whole galaxy.”

Leia stepped closer. “Well, I CAN see you, Ben. Good Lord, you look awful. Have you been sleeping? When’s the last time you got a hair cut? And for Maker’s sake, you’re over 6 feet tall, stop with the slouching already!”

Having no retort for his mother’s observations, Kylo could only think to stubbornly repeat, “Only the people involved in a force-conversation should be able to hear and see each other.”

“Oh for God sake, Ben! See, this is why you should have paid closer attention in Luke’s school. Force connections can not only be seen by the two or more individuals communicating with each other, but by literally ANYONE who is attuned to the Force.”

Kylo scowled. “I don’t care if you can see me or not, General Organa. I’d appreciate if - -“

“Don’t you ‘General Organa’ ME, young man! You will address me as Mother, Mom, or Ma’am, from here on out. And you will do so with an air of RESPECT. If not, I will personally see to it that Rey NEVER speaks to you, again. Do I make myself clear?”

A long pause; and then a very meek “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to leave you two alone. But Ben, if I have even the slightest inkling that you’re doing or saying something to make her uncomfortable, this ends.”

“For the love of Vader, mom! Give me some credit! I know how to treat a woman!”

Leia gave her son an impressive eye-roll. “You know, they say you can tell a lot about a man, by the way he treats his mother. If THAT’S true, Rey is a karking SAINT, for putting up with you this long.”

She turned and walked out of the room. When the door slid shut behind her, Rey burst into laughter.

“Stars, Ben; do you want some ice, for that burn?!”, she managed to get out between chortles.

“It’s not THAT funny,” Kylo said, still pouting.

“I love your mother, did you know that?”

“I know. And guess what? She could actually BE your mother, sweetheart, if you agree to just one teeny tiny thing.”

Rey sighed. “We’ve discussed this, Benjamin. I’m not marrying you. We’re not even dating, for Force’ sake. We - -“

“Did you just call me Benjamin?”

Rey tilted her head. “Er, yes?”

“That’s not my name.”

Rey sighed. She got up and crossed the room, temporarily going out of sight. She came back a few moments later, a plate with a thick Denuba sandwich in her hands.

“I’m not calling you Kylo,” she told him, taking a bite. The sauce oozed out between the bread and stained her fingers. She licked them one by one.

“No, no, I meant, Ben isn’t short for Benjamin. It’s short for, um, Obi-Wan,” he told her, blushing.

Rey looked up from her food. “Obi-Wan? As in, Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Kylo nodded. “Yes. Apparently he was my uncle’s mentor. He insisted I be named after him. God knows why; my mom met him for all of two seconds, and my father thought he was a crazy old wizard.”

Rey sighed, and took another bite of her sandwich. She chewed for a while, then said, “Well, at least your parents put some thought into your name. For all I know, my parents picked my name off of the graffiti in a cantina refresher.”

“Well, I think they made a good choice. Your name is beautiful. Every time I hear it, it’s like a bell ringing in my very soul. It’s like a song that - -“

Kylo was interrupted by Rey belching, and quite loudly, at that. He chuckled and shook his head.

“Sometimes I think you’d pay more attention to me, if I were food.”

Rey put down her sandwich.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Sit here and talk to me as if we just talked yesterday. As if no time at all has passed.”

“Because if I sat and thought about the magnitude of this, of what seeing you again meant to me, I’d be a crying mess on the floor.”

“Do I - - do I really mean that much, to you?”

Kylo nodded. “You do. You’re, don’t laugh, but in many ways, I consider you to be my best friend. I can talk to you about anything, and I appreciate that, so much more than you’ll ever know.”

“Even when I tell you the truth, or things you might not like hearing?”

“ESPECIALLY when you tell me the truth, and things I might not like hearing.”

“Okay. Here’s a truth: I haven’t forgiven you, for killing Han Solo. I haven’t forgiven you, for causing Luke’s death. I haven’t forgiven you for trying to hunt and extinguish the rest of my extended Resistance family, either. And, no matter how strongly I might feel in other ways, I’m not sure forgiveness will ever be there, for you.”

“You know, I think part of the problem is that, in spite of everything, we’ve had no real opportunity to just sit down and talk, like two normal people, in a normal setting. A chance for me to tell you MY side of things, and to hear YOUR side, and to try and solve our problems, calmly and rationally.”

Rey gave him a tiny smile. “A calm setting for US seems a bit far-fetched, Ben. Not to say I wouldn’t be open to ‘negotiations’, under the right circumstances.”

Suddenly, Han’s voice thundered into his mind, loudly.

**Come ON Ben! Are you stupid? You set it up perfectly, now go in for the kill! She just opened the door for an invitation. Ask her out! NOW!!**

“For kriff’ sake, get out of my head!”

“Pardon?”, Rey asked, taken aback.

“I mean, uh, uh, Calamari head. Have you ever had it before? It’s delicious. Maybe sometime soon, if you’re not busy, you can accompany me to this quiet little restaurant that serves a wonderful Calamari head.”

**Good save, son. Now keep up the energy, be persistent!**

“Are you asking me to dinner?”

“Yes, I am.”

Rey looked pleased, but Kylo could still feel how hesitant she was, to accept his offer. So he went on:

“If you don’t feel comfortable with just me, you’re welcome to bring anyone or anything else with you. A blaster, a taser, security droids. You can keep me in handcuffs all evening, if you want. You can bring the entire Resistance along with you, even my mother, if that would get you to come see me.”

Hey, if she asks your mother, can we make this a double date? I’ve got a great new vest that would be perfect for the occasion!

“You mentioned friends, earlier, right? Well, part of friendship is trust. IF I accept your invitation, I will just bring myself. And my lightsaber. And I’ll expect you to do the same. Two nights from now, I’m free. Are those terms alright with you?”

“No.”

“No?”

**Oh God Ben, what are you doing? Don’t kark this up!**

“I agree to it being just ourselves. But, you said friendship, and Rey, I DO want a friendship with you. But I want it to be absolutely clear, that if I take you to dinner, I’m doing so as a potential suitor. Not a friend. I’m doing so as a man with the intent to court you in the manner you deserve to be courted, with patience, with affection, with flowers and gentle hugs and a kiss on your cheek. I intend to spend all evening basking in your light, drowning in your eyes, and appreciating every single tiny detail about you. I’m going to hold open doors, I’m going to pull out your chair. I’m going to hang on every word you utter, and memorize every expression of your beautiful face. And I’m not doing all of that, as a friend. Are THOSE terms alright with YOU?”

Rey was knocked speechless for a few moments, and so, apparently, was Han.

“Yes.”

“Really? Yes?”

“Yes,” Rey repeated, a huge smile on her face.

**YES, son! Yes!! Finally! I’m so proud of you! I’ve got to go, I’ve got to go and rub this in Luke’s face!**

“Good. Then I guess I’ll be going. I’ll contact you again tomorrow night, so that we can go over the details.”

Rey nodded. “That’s fine with me.”

She came closer, and turned her cheek towards him. “Goodnight,” she murmured; and it took him a few moments to realize that she was waiting for him to kiss her cheek.

He did so gently, reaching out to smooth a lock of hair from her face as he did so. Then he smiled and wished her a warm “Goodnight”, before fading back in to his own reality.


End file.
